


dreaming with your eyes wide open

by georgiehensley



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: when bright sunlight fills the room early that morning, phillip groans. he yearns to chase that lingering sleepiness he still feels, only goosebumps begin to rise on the bare skin of his back where it’s no longer warmed by the skin of another person. a moment later, the bed dips and that warmth does return, only it goes unwelcomed when phillip feels a kiss brushed against the bare skin of his shoulder, edged with morning scruff, and a deep voice mumbling in his ear,“rise and shine, gorgeous.”or, barnum's a morning person. phillip is not.





	dreaming with your eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

> i shamelessly have multiple ships for this movie. sue me. i just can't not ship this when hugh and zac have _that_ chemistry and look _that_ pretty together. (zac, stop making me ship you with your equally-as-hot male costars! it's too much!)
> 
> pretend charity and p.t. separated or something. or she just doesn't exist here. you get the idea.
> 
> title from "come alive" because i'm unoriginal like that.

when bright sunlight fills the room early that morning, phillip groans. he yearns to chase that lingering sleepiness he still feels, only goosebumps begin to rise on the bare skin of his back where it’s no longer warmed by the skin of another person. a moment later, the bed dips and that warmth does return, only it goes unwelcomed when phillip feels a kiss brushed against the bare skin of his shoulder, edged with morning scruff, and a deep voice mumbling in his ear,

“rise and shine, gorgeous.”

“it’s too early,” phillip says with a groan, pulling the covers up over his head. he hears a chuckle behind him before the covers are forcefully pushed down. phillip sighs, turning onto his back, wincing as his eyes fall open and his gaze falls on the brown eyes of his partner that seem to sparkle in the morning light as he smiles down at him.

“you’ve got a big day ahead of you,” barnum says. “it’s a saturday, which means two shows. come on, get up.”

“no,” phillip says, grabbing the covers again, turning his back towards barnum as he throws the covers over his head once more. he hears barnum sigh, before suddenly the covers are yanked out from beneath him, causing him to roll off of the bed and onto the floor, landing with a thud. he hears barnum laughing at him from the bed and shakes his head.

“jerk,” he mutters under his breath, sitting up, only to find barnum smirking down at him.

“got ya,” he says smugly. phillip shakes his head once more before pushing himself onto his feet.

“now you’re not allowed in the bath with me,” he says simply as he heads towards the bathroom. barnum laughs.

“you’ll miss me in there!”

“will not!”

“will to!”

“will not!”

barnum shakes his head, smiling and counting the seconds down from ten before phillip promptly returns to the bedroom, reluctant look on his face.

“get in there,” he says, avoiding barnum’s gaze. barnum only smirks as he stands and walks over, stopping before he passes phillip.

“you know you love when i wash your hair,” he says. phillip snorts and shakes his head, shoving barnum in the direction of the bathroom, to which the older man laughs, and phillip can’t help but smile in response.


End file.
